Lost Childhood
by Imkevk
Summary: Haley gets raped.
1. Chapter 1

Lost Childhood part 1

-

-

First of all : I do not own One Tree Hill or any characters being used in this story.

Haley and Nathan aren't romantically involved. Lucas is friends with Nathan.

Brooke and Peyton are best friends. Nathan is dating Peyton. And Brooke and Lucas are both

single.

-

-

Part 1

-

Haley was working at Karen's Café. It was getting late and she was tired.

She was glad it was Friday Night. Tomorrow she would be able to sleep late. Her parents

were away for the weekend.

She glanced around the Café . There were only 3 people left : a young couple , who looked

about ready to rip each other's clothes off , and a man she had never seen before0

-

-

Karen had gone to see Lucas play.

Haley smiled when she thought about Lucas. She was so proud of him. He had finally

overcome the rivalry between him and Nathan , and now they were friends.

-

-

Suddenly , she was pulled out of her dreams by the sight of the young couple leaving.

-

Deciding , it was time to close up , she approached the man : "_Excuse me Sir , but would you _

_Mind leaving? I have to close up?" _The man looked at her and said : "Sure Love" He paid the

Bill and left.

-

-

"Finally" Haley thought. She made sure the coffee machine was off and closed up.

She locked the door and headed home.

Since it was May , she didn't even have a coat on.

-

-

Suddenly she heard a noise coming from the bushes behind her. Started , she turned around.

"Hello , is someone there ? " she asked?

No answer "Okay , Haley that's it. You 're going straight to bed. Nothing that a goodnight

sleep can't fix." She said to herself. She continued to walk home.

-

-

Suddenly she heard another noise coming from behind her. Haley was getting scared.

She turned around and saw the man , she recognized from Karen's Café.

"Oh sorry dear. I didn't mean to frighten you" he said.

"Oh it's okay" Now Haley was really starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Can I help you with something?" she asked.

-

-

The man looked at her and smiled viciously and he said : "Yes , actually you can".

And before Haley knew it , he had dragged her into an alley.


	2. Chapter 2

Lost childhood part 2

-

-

Lucas was floating. He wouldn't believe it. He had made the winning point.

They had beated the other team with 78-45.

When he got home , he took a long hot shower. Although Nathan and him were friends ,

He was very reluctant to shower in the locker room.

Not after the stunt they had pulled on him in the beginning of the season.

-

-

-

He was getting ready for bed when he suddenly heard a faint knock on the kitchen door. He

looked at the clock. 11.45pm. He frowned. Who would it possibly be at this hour?

He went to the kitchen and he opened the door.

"_Oh my God Haley.What happened to you?"_

-

-

-

Lucas stared at his best friend , but he almost didn't recognize her.

Her clothes were tattered , blood was coming out of her nose and she had scrapes and bruises

on her face and arms.

Haley looked at Lucas and she started to sob uncontrollably .

Lucas picked her up and carried her into his bedroom , placed her gently onto the bed , and

laid beside her , never losing his grip on her.

He gently stroke her hair.

"_Haley , sweetie , you're going to have to tell me what happened? _Lucas asked.

Inside he was dreading the answer.

Haley shook her head …. She wasn't ready to talk about it.

"_Okay , Hales , it's okay. Just go to sleep"._

He kissed her on the cheek and stayed with her until she had fallen asleep.

-

-

-

Lucas just stared at the ceiling , tears silently streaming down on his face.

_Someone had hurt his beautiful Haley. His best friend._

His face darkened. Who ever it was , he was sure he was going to make him pay.

He turned to look at Haley's sleeping form. Why would someone hurt such a beautiful

human being?

He sighted . He knew this was going to be hard. Convincing her to open up to him.

But he knew he would always be there for her.

She was his Haley . And he would rather die than let anyone else hurt her ever again.

With this thought in mind , he fell asleep. Never letting Haley go.


	3. Chapter 3

Lost Childhood part 3

By Imke

-

-

Lucas was sound asleep.

But Haley had woken up by the sound of a passing car.

She looked at Lucas and suddenly the events of what had happened were flashing in her mind.

She carefully got out of bed , trying not to wake up Lucas , and went into the kitchen.

She didn't turn on the light , knowing that it would wake up Karen and Lucas.

And she couldn't face them yet.

-

-

She sat down at the kitchen table.

She remembered everything. The way he had dragged her into that alley.

How he had hit her when she had tried to fight him off.

She couldn't believe this had happened to her.

It was all her fault , she should have taken another way home , she should have done

something.

Something to stop him.

Instead she had just let him rape her. He had taken her dignity.

She had always vowed to herself , that she would wait to have sex , until she had found

someone she loved.

And now that man , that monster had taken that away from her.

-

-

Haley tried to keep herself together but she was so scared.

What was she going to do?

She only hoped that Lucas wouldn't turn his back on her.

And now , she needed him more than ever.

-

-

Knowing she should get some sleep , she silently went back into Lucas his bedroom.

She silently climbed into bed and turned her back at Lucas. She just couldn't look at him right

Now.

He was her best friend , her buddy , her rock and she knew that this would change everything.

Some man had taken her spirit and she didn't know if Lucas was going to be enough to make

sure she would get through this.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello Everyone

I'm sorry it has taken me a very long time to update.

But my son has been very sick so I have spent every minute taking care of him.

I have changed the previous chapters' lay out so that it makes it much easier to read them.

-

-

I will be posting updates very soon .

-

-

Lots of love

Imkevk


End file.
